User blog:GrandMethuselah67/Character Sheet 1: Vance Mattingly
'Name: '''Vance Mattingly '''Aliases: '''Agent V '''Age: '''110 (Physically in his mid twenties) '''Species: '''Human '''Powers: 'Hanoid Augmentations (Adaptive Augmentation, Shapeshifting), Technology Manipulation, Technological Assimilation 'Abilities/Skills: 'Adoptive Muscle Memory, Knowledge Replication, Cyber Mind, Mechanical Intuition, Panmnesia, Intensive Combat Training, Charismatic Leader, Special Ops Mastery 'Racial Abilities: 'Psionics (Telekinetic Force Manipulation, Telepathy, Psychic Energy Manipulation), Magic (Formula Manifestation, Electron Manipulation), The Supergene, Neuro-Psychic Knowledge 'Transhuman Abilities: 'Supernatural Condition, Electromagnetic Vision, 360-Degree Vision, Flight, Energy Absorbtion, Unrestricted Movement, Heat Manipulation 'Alignment: '''Neutral Good '''Affiliations: '''The U.R.H., the I.A.S.A, Himself, the I.A.S.A Special Corps '''Motto: '"I swear to protect the freedom of the United Republic of Humankind." 'Quotes: '"I serve the Republic, not because I believe we're better than everyone else, but because we stand up for the ideals of progress, peace, and freedom. We're not perfect, no, but we're pretty damn close compared to that thing on the other side of the galaxy." "Yeah, I was there during Kazzack's attack on Dzeera. It was supposed to be a peaceful gig, y'know? Live on a warm planet, enjoy the many luxuries the planet and modern technology have to offer. The place hadn't been attacked in a century -- can you believe that? But unlucky me just so happens to be there on the day that the space weed attacks. He...wasn't actually there, y'know? Well, he was. He was...all of his soldiers; every last one of them had the same appearance and acted as an extension of each other. There were thousands. No matter how many hordes we shot down, even more came in. They...they appeared out of thin air, ''for fuck's sake. I saw Dzeera burn that day. We had no infastructure on the newly colonized planet, so there was no way we could fight them off." '''Theme: 'Daft Punk - Human After All, Muse - Supremacy 'Occupations: '''Superspy, G.I.C Commander, Director of the I.A.S.A Special Corps '''Archetypes: 'The Ace, Deadpan Snarker, Asskicking Equals Authority, Cyborg '''Origin: '''Born on planet Vospilia within United Republic territory, Vance was a natural born leader. At the age of sixteen, Vance joined the G.I.C. in search of adventure and action, and he entered infantry when he was eighteen. Due to his infantry career being before the U.R.H's isolationism, he had many adventures fighting space pirates and thieves, taking down alien warlords who oppressed smaller civilizations. When Vance was older and of higher rank in the G.I.C, he also joined the I.A.S.A and trained with Mara Rigby, who grew to be an outstanding agent. Vance signed up for an experimental military transhumanism project where a discovered alien artifact called a Hanoid Organism (a bio-metal organism that bonds with organic life and creates a pseudo-symbiotic bond at the molecular level). He joined the project at his own risk, but he did it to further the goals of his country. The Endosymbiosis Project, headed by Mara Rigby, required subjects to be physically conditioned in order to survive the taxing bonding process. Many didn't, but Vance survived the molecular-bonding process. At the sub-cellular level, he was bonded with the Hanoid Organism, allowing him a variety of abilities inaccessible to traditional transhumans. Powers/Abilities (In Detail) Category:Blog posts